The Harvester (SuperNatural)
Summary The harvester is a Character and Minor Antagonist in SuperNatural. The Harvester is a Strange Entity Occupying a Large Area Cornfield, along with an abandoned Farm (Barn, Farmer House, Silo, Multiple Windmills, and the whole cornfield and farmland) Which are part of an Abandoned Town being occupied by other Human and Human-Like Entities. SCF Files First Documentations of the Harvester were A Scouting Routine Pinned on the same week (Only 3 days later) the Town was abandoned, one particular group of the scouting Routine Mentioned and recorded (Audio & Video) Of their encounter. The Harvester is Hostile and is willing to attack anyone Even The People that occupy the abandoned town who get close or Travel through his Fields. Appearance He stands Abnormally Tall, At Around 6’11 (Excluding His Hat), His Skin is Picth-Black and Almost-Noticeably Vibrating, He wears a Partially Teared Greyish Shirt and Tattered Jean Overalls, Both Of which under a Dark-Brown Coat With Noticeable Wear and Tear, he wears a Belt with barbed wire Around it and Dark Brown Boots. The Entity has Glowing Yellow Eyes with Darker-Yellow Vertical Pupils, he has a Machete wedged by his Right Shoulder most likely by an Attempt by one of the SCF Scouters to Kill him, he often carries around a Large Scythe Behind his back which he take out when chasing someone or about to kill someone thus to his name, the Scythe’s Blade is Styled and textured as if it was a Bone. He also wears a Straw Hat with a design that makes it look like a Cowboy Hat with Black Duct Tape wrapped around it as a makeshift Hat Band. Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral '''Name: The Harvester Age: Unknown Gender: Male (Masculine Voice & Figure) Classification: Hostile Farmer, Unknown Entity Occupation: Town Farmer (Professionally) Height: 6’11 Themes: Status: Active Notes: * He Is Colourblind * Presumably he has Amnesia, as after Its Encounter with The Central POV Protagonists, they had to return to the Town and the Harvester could not even remember or Recognize them. Vehicle * Death-Hearse - For The victims that escape from his fields in a chase, he uses His Modified Hearse (Both exterior and Engine Modified), The Vehicle appears to be a Black 1983 Cadillac Hearse with Silver Accent Colours in The Wheel-Rims and Parts of the front fascia, The Hearse seems to be Slightly Bigger (At-least a Dozen Inches In total by height and width) for The Harvester’s Size, The Exterior Of the Hearse is Armoured with a a Spiked Ram in front of the Grille, and its Sides or plated including the top and back-door. It can reach a top Speed of 190 mph. Combat Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Can teleport through darkness/Dark Areas), Intangibility (Can phase through walls), Immortality (Type 1, & 3), Regeneration (Low up to Mid) (However when getting decapitated it takes awhile for his head and Brian to regenerate) Night-Vision (He can see through night as if it was day), Panoramic-Vision (Can twist his head 360 Degrees), Marksmanship (He has Professional Aim & Speed with his Shotgun), Attack Reflection (This can only be done Manually), Duplication (He can Create up to 8 Clones of Himself, Either as a distraction, Secondary Weapons, or a Number advantage), Resistance to Fire, Soul Manipulation, & Status Effect Inducement, Self-Sustenance (Even Though he farms the crops of the abandoned town he doesn’t or Needs to Eat, rather leaves them for the Other Occupiers.), Electricity Manipulation-Absorption (He can absorb any form of Electricity (wether it be Electrical Power, Lightning or Attack Move he absorbs it to amplify his durability, Defence and Weapon Damage, Such as his scythe), Fear Manipulation (His very presence/Visual Contact caused a group Weak-minded occupiers/Scavengers Of The Abandoned Town to Scramble in Fear), Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level to Small Building Level (With or Without his weapons he could demolish a wall, his hearse can burst through and collapse a Casual House) Speed: Peak Human Travel, Reaction, and Attack Speed (With Scythe), Superhuman Ranged Attack Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At-least Class 5 (Flipped over a Small Tow-Truck he was stuck under) Striking Strength: Wall Class to Small Building Class Durability: Wall Level+, Higher (Via Electricity Absorption) Stamina: At-least Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Scythe, hundreds Of Meters with Shotgun Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: Large Scythe, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Glock 17, His Hearse Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Supernatural Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Plant Users